Kings and Conquerors: Kai Rising
Welcome to ''Fall of Nations: Magnamund'' Wiki, the place you can find out all about Fall of Nations: Magnamund, a total conversion modification for Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots. Introduction "4,000MS. : "Doubt not your purpose nor your strength, for inside you there burns a flame that can light the hopes of future men for all time.’ "Magnamund. A world of myth and fable, where teeming oceans and tranquil forests coexist with harsh desert and violent volcanism, born out of the epic struggle between the cosmic gods Ishir and Naar. A world on the brink of disaster. '' ''"It has been almost two centuries to the day since the Sommlending king, Ulnar, heroically gave up his life to foil the plans of Darklord Vashna to snuff out all life on Magnamund for the greater glory of the Dark God Naar Yet deliverance for mankind was still withheld, for the kingdoms of Men now turn on each other even as the forces of darkness still loom large. The Darklands were defeated but not eradicated, while the largest of all nations, Vassagonia and Shadaki, are poised on the brink of world domination by way of fire, sorcery, and sword even as humanity is in the grip of a world convulsed by war. "Only one person may change it all, and that is you. Will you side with the free nations of Magnamund and bring the eternal glory of Ishir and Kai upon this careworn planet? or will you join the forces of darkness to bring ultimate destruction and chaos to all who oppose your rule? can the forces of light and order triumph, or is Magnamund doomed to fall under the infernal might of Naar?" Features A mod that attempts to bring Joe Dever's fantasy world, Magnamund, to life using the RoN engine. /Factions/ Image:magnamund_major factions.png desc none rect 437 0 526 89 Forces of Darkness rect 5 107 86 191 Drakkar Nations rect 0 0 88 88 Anarian League rect 331 317 416 396 Tianese City-States rect 540 101 631 195 Kingdom of Lencia rect 108 208 198 295 Palmyrion League rect 106 308 198 397 Kingdom of Talestria rect 227 98 300 191 Principality of Eldenora rect 331 0 421 91 Cincorian Protectorate rect 108 0 198 89 Autocracy of Bhanar rect 331 206 420 297 Shadakine Empire rect 432 100 531 194 Kingdom of Klarnos rect 111 101 194 192 Kingdom of Durenor rect 218 207 308 297 Salonese League poly 0 309 0 378 40 389 86 381 85 303 Kingdom of Sommerlund rect 437 205 526 297 Kingdom of Siyen rect 540 313 631 397 Vassagonian Empire rect 541 204 630 299 Slovia rect 216 307 309 396 Telcharim Gynarchy rect 0 207 84 294Lunarlian Union rect 543 0 631 89 Magiocracy of Dessi rect 220 7 308 91 Khea-Khanate of Chai rect 437 311 527 395 Kingdom of Vaduzhan rect 330 100 420 190 Principality of Kasland ''The major polities that colonised Magnamund between 4000-5000MS. For further details either click the flags above or consult this page .'' External Links Buildings Same as Kings & Conquerors with a few exceptions: *Darklords do not build Peasant Dwellings and/or Noble Residences. Noble Residences are not required, instead they have Giak Hovels, which allow the training of Giaks. The sorcerer unit of the Darklords and Drakkarim are the Liganim *The Assembly is replaced by the Conclave which can be upgraded to the Wizards' Tower, which has a powerful flame-based attack and a strong sci-based LOS (cities lose this ability). *Forts are replaced by Castles (as always) *Civic Centres - based off Senates from Rise of Kings *Meeting House and Palace based off Nobles' Courts. Sub-factions *Nadziranim *Giaks *Dwarves *Giants *Ogron *Slovians *Cloesians *Kai Lords Design notes Rise of Kings build pools: *a - Asian *n - North European *m - south European, Spanish *e - Byzantine *i - Sicilian *t - Turkish *k - Indo-African *s - Arctic *u - Slavic Others *Units and Resources *Upgrades and Technologies